Kissed by an Angel
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: Butters feels lost. Kenny is here to help him find his way, whether with his strangely open heart, or with the bright white wings hiding behind his back. Kenny&Butters Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor
1. What I Noticed

I feel so lost.

Even the night air hasn't cleared my senses, and I've been standing here for three hours. I should be asleep by now. I should be dreaming of tomorrow. Instead, I'm dreaming while awake, of less confusion and more understanding.

I should be grounded right now. But I'm not. If I'm up this late, I should be grounded, right?

But apparently I'm so quiet, so much in my own little world, that even my own parents don't notice me.

Usually, they notice me too much. Now they don't notice me at all?

It almost made me sad that I haven't yet gotten in trouble.

The night air should have already cleared my senses.

I already said something like that.

I sighed.

I'm so lost.

Lately, at school, I've been looking around. I'm not even searching for anything in particular; I feel like I'm missing something, or someone, and even if someone is right in front of me, paying attention to me and talking to me, I still find myself looking around, expecting a certain thing or person to pop up and ease my mind.

In fact, now that I really think about it, it's not a _thing. _It's definitely a person. I'm searching for someone, I don't know why, I don't know who, but without them I feel so lost.

I closed my eyes as the night air lightly brushed my skin and made me shiver. It's an odd night. The clouds are covering whatever stars are left in the sky, and though the moon is hidden, its light still shines through the clouds, illuminating my sleeping town.

I wish I were them. I wish I was Kyle, and I could just fall asleep on my homework. Or Stan, just fall happily asleep after a long day of football. Or Tweek. Yes, Tweek, so I could doze off, even in a haze of paranoia, hugging my thermos tightly in my arms. I wouldn't even mind that the gnomes stole my underwear; I just want peace.

A glimmer of white caught my eye. It seemed to be weaving in and out of the grey clouds above the town.

How pretty. They look like wings.

What a big bird.

For lack of anything better to do, and for the want to keep myself from falling into the deep abyss of depressing thoughts that I would only smile off later, I focused on the wings. They seemed so graceful. I grabbed my Hello Kitty stuffed animal on my bed, my eyes leaving the clouds for just a moment, then went back quickly to keep watching the bird.

But it was gone when my eyes tried searching the skies. I pouted and rested my chin on the head of my Hello Kitty, clutching it in my arms.

I let my mind wander. I wonder what kind of bird it was. With wings as white as they were, maybe it was a dove?

No, it was too big.

A swan?

Can swans even fly that high?

I laughed to myself. Maybe it was an angel.

My smile grew. Yes, that's it. A guardian angel! A beautiful angel searching the streets for those in need, eager to give a helping hand to those who believe.

Yes. That seemed the most plausible answer than any of my other suggestions. But now way would the angel come to me; I'm not in that bad of a pickle. I'm just confused really…trying to figure out what I'm searching for.

I shivered again when another breeze rolled through my window. I stuffed my face in Hello Kitty and braced it until it was over.

But it's funny. The breeze ruffled my hair as if fingers were running through it, and I could of sworn a hand rested on my head for at least a seco-

"Are you cold?"

Cue the scream and me tripping backwards onto my bum. Hello Kitty goes flying, and my eyes grow wide as saucers as I stare into the eyes of a golden haired boy perched on my window sill, beautiful white wings stretching wide from his back.

He laughed and shook his head. "Wow. I didn't mean to do that, but that was funny. You better watch your step, boy." The boy stepped into my room and picked up Hello Kitty. He looked at it with vague confusion, and then threw it on my bed. "Do you need help getting up?"

He held out a pure white hand, so clean it almost glowed. I looked at it in awe for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it, easily being lifted from the ground and onto my feet.

"T-thank you," I whispered, quickly taking steps back and looking at the ground. My eyes darted from left to right and I tried hard not to look at the boy.

Because this couldn't be happening. There could not be a boy in my room that had climbed in through my second story window. There could not be a boy with wings almost as wide as my walls, which were now hunched together and crowding behind him.

There could no way in every universe possible in this world, in _ever_, be an angel in my room.

"Hey kid," he said, fingering the collar of his orange long sleeve shirt. "Do you always leave the window open? It's freezing in here. I know why you were shivering now." He turned around and closed the window. "Do you mind if I stay in here for a while? I have to thaw out before I turn to ice."

He waited for no reply. And I didn't give him one. I had none in my brain.

Then, out of nowhere, I slapped myself.

It sounded throughout the room and made the angel turn around in shock. Which i don't blame him for, because I surprised myself too.

"Oh…no," I whispered. "I-i-i-i-I'm awake…"

"I don't know why it took you that long to realize it…and say it for that matter, do you always stutter like that?...but yes, you're awake." The boy smirked and lazily sat on my bed, stretching his arms above him, showing a sliver of stomach as he tried to reach toward the ceiling.

I blushed and turned around. There's a boy in my room. A gorgeous, beautiful, hot boy/angel in my room.

How was I going to tell me parents? Holy bejeezus, would they believe me?

Oh, hamburgers. I'm done for.

"Stop worrying," the boy whispered. "No one will see me unless I want them to."

I turned around. "Unless you want them to?"

He nodded. "Unless I want them to. Relax." He patted the spot next to him. "Come sit down."

I hesitantly walked toward him and dug my knuckles together, my eyes darting across the room. On my own, sure, I was calm and almost clear minded, but around other people something happens and I can't act myself. I get too nervous, and my icky habits reach the surface.

He waited patiently as I slowly set myself down a little farther away than I had planned.

I wanted to touch them. The wings shivered and fluttered, and with every glance I saw a new feather, each with different heights and different shades of white. They're beautiful, and I wonder how they feel.

"Do you want to feel them?"

I gasped and accidentally looked him in the eyes. My knuckled gnashed together as he smiled at me and stretched his closer wing open to where I was sitting. The edge feathers lightly brushed against my cheek, and my head leaned into them, my eyes closing on their own accord as my hands raised and delicately ran my fingers through the thin feathers.

They were like pillows, but more delicate. I wanted to hug them, but I restrained myself and only pet them once or twice before letting go and looking back down at my lap.

"So," he said. "What's on your mind?"

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

He rolled his own and sat back against my pillows, crossing him arms behind his head. "So, kid," he began.

"It's Butters..."

"Huh?"

"M-my name is Butters."

"Oh. Okay, well, Butters, as you can probably tell, I'm an angel. Why the fuck they made me one is still unknown to me because I have done some bad shit, but-"

"They forgave you."

"What?"

"W-well, um, isn't that what people like you do? And…well…aren't angels forgiving and…stuff?" he kept looking at me. "W-well, gosh, maybe they saw you and thought you deserved a second…chance…" I knocked my knuckles together and cleared my throat. "Sorry," I whispered. "Continue."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Anyway, because I'm an angel, I'm supposed to help people. It's like part of the job description or something. While I was flying around…I noticed you."

He stared at me for a moment before continuing, staring around my room as he talked.

"You seemed to notice me as well, which I found interesting. I was curious. When I got closer I noticed that you had something on your mind." He shrugged. "I want to help."

"Well thank you, Mr. Angel, but I'm perfectly perfect, I'm as perfect as can be!" I exclaimed. I stood from my bed and pointed towards the window. "Now, what you should really do, is go out in search for other people, because I am sure there are people in much more need for you than-"

"I want to help you, Butters," he interrupted. "Only you."

"W-w-w-…w-well, I don't think you know, because t-there's-"

"Butters. Shut up. You're going to let me help you. I want to help you. You're going to accept my help because I'm giving it to you, and it doesn't happen a lot, so let me do it."

I looked at him and begged him with my eyes to look for someone else. I don't deserve such a kind thing like this.

"No," he whispered. "I'm staying." He unhooked his arms from the back of his head and leaned forward, as if he wanted to listen. "Now tell me. What's wrong."

And I started crying. Silent tears; I can't bear to lose it completely in front of other people anymore. Last time I did I got beat up by a stupid boy at school. So I stood and I shook, and felt as the collar of my baby blue pajamas became wet. I watched as the angel outstretched his arms toward me and showed me an accepting smile.

And I fell for it. I fell for the smile and I fell into the arms, quite literally. He held me like a child and I gripped onto him like one, hiding my face in his chest and silently shaking, besides a few hiccups or gasps. He held me until I stopped, and afterwards, I felt free. Like a load was taken off my shoulders.

I told him what was wrong. That I'm searching for someone that I don't know; that I don't know why or where they are. But that every day, I'm looking, and my eyes are waiting, and my heart is beating in anticipation as my mind is confused as to what is going on.

Of course, I didn't tell it that eloquently. It was more of a stop and go speech, because I was still hiccupping from crying.

When I was finished, he sat me next to him and turned ourselves so we were facing each other. He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and leaned forward so we were touching foreheads. I closed my eyes as he spoke to me.

"I know how to help you," he whispered softly. "and I have taken it upon myself to be the one to help you." He massaged his fingers against my scalp. "Until your goal is reached I will be your guardian angel; I will protect you and stay with you. What is your goal, Butters?"

"To find the one I'm searching for," I murmured. I was becoming sleepy and my mind was starting to grow groggy.

"I will help you find the one you're searching for. I'll be your guardian angel."

As his words whispered through my ears and muddled in my brain, I felt him pull me closer and I fell into him. He whispered even softer, and even more heavenly than he had talked before.

"I will be yours Buttercup," was the quietest sentence that went with the softest kiss to my lips.

I fell asleep. My mind was clear and my heart grew dazed, and my dream held a beautiful angel that had yet to hold a name.


	2. The First Day

When I woke up the next morning I had no memory of what had happened the night before. My room seemed warmer than the night before; and I didn't remember wrapping as much blankets around me as I had on.

But I ignored it all. I ignored it all for the sake of trying to have as much as a normal day as possible, to try to let my problems leave my mind and let me be normal again.

Because for some reason I felt lighthearted. My legs didn't feel heavy as I jumped out of bed. I could have sworn I felt a smile on my face as I ate my breakfast. And for some indescribably reason, I felt as if I wanted to get to school as soon as possible.

I trekked out into the cold morning, my powder blue shirt hugging me tight and my green pants doing their best to keep me warm. I walked leisurely towards the bus stop, only a little nervous for what could be coming today.

Then I stopped. And I remembered. As I saw a boy, whose face was covered almost entirely with a hoodie, talking with Kyle and Stan next to the bus stop.

An orange hoodie.

An orange shirt.

The memories appeared in images I had thought to be a dream. Confusion settled in, along with an even more confusing feeling of relief, as the boy turned towards me, noticed my frozen stance, and had his eyes crinkled in a way that could only be described as a hidden smile.

"Butters!" Kyle yelled at me, waving. "Come meet the new kid!" Kyle smiled wide, loving the act of introducing someone new into my life. He pushed the new kid forward and pointed a finger at him. "Go on, introduce yourself!" he yelled. Stan rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, calm down. He may be new, but it's not like he's a God or anything."

_You're wrong,_ I suddenly thought, and shook the new kid's hand. "M...my name's Butters."

The kids smiled and spoke clearly, "My name is Kenny."

"I let go of him hand and took a couple steps back, my eyes staying trained on him. This had to be him. There's no way it's not. "Nice to meet you, K-Kenny."

As he smiled Kyle said, "You understood it the first time? It took Stan and me at least three times to understand what he was saying. How did you do that?"

"He speaks Hoodie," Stan snickered. I blushed and bumped my knuckles together.

"Can other people understand you too?" Kyle asked.

Kenny said something muffled that both Kyle and Stan couldn't understand, but that I heard clearly.

"Only when he wants them to," I whispered. He turned his head towards me and winked.

I blushed more and forced my eyes to the ground. The bus came and all four of us clambered onto the bus, Kenny and I staying the quietest. Every kid on the bus was interested in the new kid, and Kyle was more than happy to introduce him to everyone. I, meanwhile, trained my eyes to stay looking out the window, for fear of staring at Kenny too long.

And it makes me laugh. It's not until much, much later that I realize that in that moment, my eyes never once wondered to search for my missing person.

….*o*….

In class it's the same as on the bus. I'm sitting at my desk, studying my work, as all but Tweek and Craig are grouped around Kenny, asking him questions of where he came from and who his parents are. One truly curious kid asks him where he lives. My pen stops moving and I start to listen.

There's a muffled response and Stan turns around. "Hey Butters! He lives on your street!"

I flinch as he says my name and turn to look at the big group. Kenny is staring at me and he waves.

"Butters, come over here," he says. "If we're gonna be neighbors let's get to know each other a little more."

I swear I can see a smirk and my eyes can't help to roll. But I curtly shake my head and stiffly sink lower in my seat, trying to smile. "Oh well, uhm, that's ok. We can talk later." I looked at all the people surrounding him and inwardly cringed. The only people I could ever be comfortable around is Tweek and sometimes Craig. And lately, they've been spending more time with each other, so I haven't had as much people action as usual. Others make me nervous.

As my eyes left Kenny's questioning ones, I trained my focus on my spiral. He was with me. Kenny was with me all night; I trusted him. No…I still trust him. The way he held me and the way he listened…I closed my eyes and sighed. He was there for me more than most kids in this classroom, and it was only one night.

My eyes opened when the bell rang, and the group of people led Kenny out of the room, intending to show him around the school. He gave me one last glance then followed everyone out.

Tweek turned towards me, twitched, and then smiled while gripping his coffee cup. He sparked conversation with me and I smiled. I'll always have Tweek, even if Craig has him sometimes. The knowledge lifted my shoulders and I listed in earnest to Tweek.

But still. A few times my eyes left his face, and while also trying to focus on his words, I found my heart wanting someone to walk through the door that my eyes were so intent on staring at.

….e_e….

When I arrived home I was quiet. I remember he angel saying that he would help me before I fell asleep. But nothing happened today. I still feel as lost as I had yesterday and all the days before. I bumped my head on my door, sighing quietly, before turning the knob and walking inside.

And instantly walking into a veil of feathers.

I backed up and coughed them out of my mouth, rubbing my nose so I wouldn't sneeze. What in the world just happened?

I glanced up just in time to lock eyes with Kenny. He smiled at me and opened his arms toward me.

"Welcome home."

I dropped my bag and closed my door, walked to my bed and fell face first.

He chuckled and I felt the bed sink next to me. "What's up?" he whispered.

I lifted my head just a bit so he could hear me.

"You're real. You're really Kenny. You're really an angel. You're here." I looked at him and smiled.

"I...I thought it was wishful thinking."

He ruffled my hair and leaned back against my pillows. "It's all true, Butters. Stop doubting it or else you'll get more confused." He smiled at me until I stuffed my face back into my comforter.

He sighed dramatically and grabbed me by my shoulders. I had never been lifted before, but he did it as if I weighed nothing; easily setting myself next to him and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He leaned my head back against his wing as a pillow.

"So," he began. "How was your day?"

I looked up at him questionably as he began to run his fingers through my hair.

"W-what?"

"Tell me how your day was like. I want to know." He smiled at me and waited.

"oh no, that's okay." I looked down and away from his gaze and felt myself blush. "Y-you don't have to ask it was just like any other day, so-"

"Butters." He forced me to look at him. "If I'm going to help you, I need to know. I _want _to know."

I knocked my knuckles together and gulped. He let me look away and I began stammering.

"W-well, when I woke up this morning, I-I was excited. I didn't know you would be there so it surprised me to see you, and…uhm, and well…"

He continued to run his fingers through my hair as I continued talking, and talking. I told him about my day. I probably told him too much, but he never stopped me. Sometimes he would ask me questions, or sometimes he made a noise of agreement or scoffed when I said something he didn't fathom. He would nod and his face would be one of understanding.

When I finally began getting tired, and running out of things to say, he didn't even stop me then. He let me finish. He let me unwind. And when I fell asleep against his shoulder, his fingers slowly massaging the back of my neck, all I heard before I faded was his soft goodnight and something light being laid over my body.

I don't know when he left. I don't remember him saying good-bye.

But when I dreamed that night, I dreamed of meeting him again tomorrow, seeing his eyes crinkle as he smiles beneath his hoodie, his voice softly saying Good-morning just as he had said Good-night.

….^/~….

_It's midnight. Good-night all, and don't forget to review!  
>Another chapter will be posted…once I write it. :]<em>


	3. He Caught Me

I gasped as Tweek and I ran around the school hallway, turning towards classrooms I hadn't even known existed before this. We were both panting and sweating from the running we had been doing all day.

Tweek tugged my hand once more before stopping around the corner of another hallway. He plopped himself down on the floor, smiling up at me and patting the spot next to him.

I sat down and rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes and letting my breathing slow.

Stan, Kyle, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek, Kenny, and I were all playing hide and go seek.

I'm not sure who started it. Maybe everyone got the idea together. Maybe, at one point in the conversation everyone was having, the idea just suddenly appeared in everyone's mind.

Or maybe Kenny suggested it because he told everyone he had never played it before.

Either way, after he mentioned his innocence of hide and go seek, everyone that was left in the classroom after the final bell agreed to play before going home.

Tweek let go of my hand and wiped the sweat from him forehead. It has been an hour since we began playing, and so far only two people have been it. The first was Kyle, and currently it was Clyde.

Tweek fiddled with his fingers between his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He seemed to be blushing, and with every twitch he elicited Butters only noticed more how nervous Tweek looked.

"Uhm…Tweek, are you okay?" I whispered. I rested the palm of my hand on his shoulder.

"GAH!" his shoulder jumped and I dropped my hand. "Yea. Yea. I'm fine. Great. Cool. Uhm." He paused before wringing his hands together. "Wait no. I'm lying. Butters, I'm lying-OHMYGOD DON'T KILL ME-"

I slammed my hand over his mouth and shushed him. "We're supposed to be hiding!" He nodded as his eyes twitched. I slowly let my hand fall from his mouth and sighed.

"What's wrong, Tweek?"

He chewed on his lip before answering. "Y-you know Craig, right?"

No. Who is this new person that has never been introduced to me before in my life? "Yea. What about him?"

"W-well, Butters, you know how when you're really comfortable with someone you stop stuttering and-and talk normally? I mean not that stuttering isn't normal I mean I don't know but uh you know how you do that like you're comfortable with me so you don't stutter a lot cause you know I love you 'cause I'm your friend not like boyfriend I'm not your boyfriend that confused you didn't it you thought I meant I loved you a lot like I wanted to have hot man sex with you I mean what not like that what am I talking about I don't love you but I do as a friend you understand right?"

My blank stare set him off again.

"OHMYGOD I BROKE YOUR HEART I'M SORRY BUTTERS-"

I slammed my hand over his mouth again. "Tweek, it's okay. I know you love me as a friend. It's fine." His wide eyes thanked me.

I dropped my hand again and patiently waited for him to talk.

"Right," he said. "Craig. Well, I have been talking to him a lot and he seems like he likes talking to me. He…he says things to me that makes me smile." He poked his stomach and continued. "And whenever he smiles at me, something weird happens to my tummy and it feels like aliens are trying to claw their way out." He paused. "Wait. No. it's softer than that. More like…pop rocks are going off in my gut."

I gave a small smile and lifted my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying my head on my knees. "Wait, so Craig smiles?"

He glared at me and twitched. "Ha-ha. Funny. Yes. He smiles." He sighed and dropped his legs so they sprawled out against the floor. He seemed to relax his entire body to melt into the ground. "You're so comfortable with me that you don't stutter. And you know that with me, unless it's you, I always have my spazzes and freak out when people talk to me."

He's right. He hasn't said 'AGHK' or 'AGH' or 'NNGH' or 'GAK' at all since we began this conversation. I smiled and let him continue speaking.

"But with Craig…" he sighed.

"I freak out even _more!_"

I blinked. Okay, well…not what I was expecting.

"It's-it's like I'm so aware of when he's around, of what he's saying to me and whenever he touches me, that I can never calm down and I get even more wound up than usual! Whenever he looks at me I spazz out because I think he catches me looking at him, then I drop my coffee and he picks it up and I flinch when our fingers brush together because ohmygodhetouchedme, and then one time he _hugged me_! And I was shaking so uncontrollably that he laughed and told me to relax, but I couldn't because he was so close to me and…and…_I ran away_!"

He suddenly clutched his head and bent forward, hiding his face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Do you know what this means!" he yelled.

"Uhm…"

"It means he's trying to steal my soul!"

Wut.

"Tweek, how do you-"

"I know it!" he yelled again. "Because every time he's near me, or anytime he talks or looks at me, I feel it. My stomach flips over and my brain becomes all fuzzy and it feels like he's taking my soul!"

I blinked and asked, "How does that have anything to do with taking your soul?"

He lowered his eyes and sighed. "Because each time it happens, I feel like my heart is being pulled toward him."

I can't control the little gasp that escapes. His head falls lower and I hear a sniff.

"Tweek…" I scoot toward him and place my hand on his back. He's shaking.

And then I smile. Because he's confused. He doesn't know what to do with what's happening to him, doesn't have the slightest clue how to react to someone who, from what I'm getting, makes him _happy._

Tweek is lost. Like me.

And suddenly, I had the most urgent urge to help my friend. It's not a good thing to be lost; but it happens. It happens to people, probably everyone that I know, and I don't notice them and they don't notice me. It's just another thing in the world that we have to live with because it _happens._

But no. I know his pain; the ache of looking out the window and not knowing what's going on inside your own head. Why you feel the way you do. So I'm going to help him. Just like Kenny.

I'll be my best friend's guardian angel.

I began to rub his back with my hand and I placed a soft smile on my lips. "Tweek," I whispered. "Look at me. I have an idea."

He slowly lifted his head. His eye twitched. He hasn't had coffee in more than an hour; that's probably why he's been so twitchy.

"What's your idea?" he asked softly.

"Well," I whispered. "First, after this game is over, we're going to get you some coffee." He smiled a thankful smiled and I continued.

"And second, the next time Craig hugs you, and you're shaking uncontrollably, and he tells you to relax, you're going to listen to him. You're going to relax, and you're going to hug him back."

His eyes waver from my steady ones. I leave no room for discussion with my determined stare, but still he asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm positive." I smiled. "Trust me."

He smiled big and hugged me. "Thank you, Butters. Really." He let go and held my shoulders while looking into my eyes. "I feel happy for the next person you feel comfortable with."

I'm surprised at his words and ask, "Why?"

He patted my head and told me. "Because when you're comfortable, and your stutter isn't stopping you, you're probably the best and most awesomeness person to love."

I let it sink in.

The best…

He dropped his hand and smiled at me.

…to love?

Someone held my wrist and forced me on my feet, and Tweek was startled enough to stand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kenny said. "Come one, Clyde tagged Wendy!"

Tweek giggled as Kenny started running with me still attached to his hand. "W-wait! Tweek!"

"I'll see you later!" he yelled, running down the opposite hallway.

I turned when Kenny tugged a little tighter on my wrist, making me run his speed. He didn't let go and I let him lead me as I looked at him carefully.

It seemed at that moment everything moved in slow motion. The furs on his jacket moved slowly with the force of our speed, and I could see little drops of sweat forming at his forehead. His eyes were bright blue and shining, and even though his jacket covered his mouth, I could almost see the lines of a smile underneath the fabric.

I looked at our hands joined together and felt…right. Like this was good. I wouldn't mind staying here.

In front of us wasn't another hallway; there was light. Below us weren't tiles. We were running on clouds. And together we ran, destination unknown, and frankly, I didn't care.

Who would he love? I thought suddenly. Who would be the person he would make feel like there were pop rocks in their stomach? Whose soul would he steal by tugging at their heart?

Who?

As we turned and passed another hallway, I was vaguely aware of Wendy suddenly appearing and grabbing my shoulder. She yelled, "You're it!" and ran away in a fit of laughter.

I looked at Kenny and felt our interlocked hands.

I'm it.

….^/^….

_I really like this chapter. Just sayin'. _

_Review please!_

_I'll love you lots. :]_


	4. Protected Me

I walked into my room angry and threw my bag at my window. Thank god I had horrible, aim, and it only hit the wall beside the glass and fell to the floor.

Kenny looked up at me, worry written on his face. I don't believe he's seen me angry before.

It makes me feel a little better that he's sitting on my bed, waiting for me, like he has since the beginning. It's been two weeks since he first came, and the routine has been same and simple. He's gone when I wake up, but always there for me during the day. He lets me talk at night and helps me fall asleep. I've become more open to him, and now it's become so natural that I just start talking before he even asks.

"I hate him," I gritted through my teeth. "He's a…" I tried to find a _nice _way to say this.

I ended up just falling on the floor and banging my fist on the carpet.

I heard his wings flutter as he made his way over to me. He sat next to me and leaned one side of his wing into me, grazing it across my cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I subconsciously leaned into the feathers and glared at the ceiling. "Cartman."

"Who?"

"_Cartman,_" I spat out. I covered my eyes with my arm. "You know that guy that came to school today, that was chatting you up and laughing loudly and saying gross things?"

"Oh. Yes?"

"That's him."

"Oh…well. I can honestly say I did not remember his name."

I let a chuckle escape, then my lips formed back into a frown.

"He…_confronted _me after school today."

I felt Kenny's wings still from their usual calming graze. "And?"

"And he's an ass hole!" I yelled, sitting up and looking at him. Both of us ignored the crack in my voice, thankfully. "He cornered me against the fence and started bashing on me being friends with you! Which is really weird, because the only kind of interaction we had today was before class when we walked together and during class when you asked me for a _pencil_! I don't see how that would give him any incentive to corner me after school."

"Well, he was talking to me most of the time. Kyle and Stan were always with us, too. One of those two probably filled him in on what was happing while he was gone. Really, Butters, it's no secret that we're friends." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "I like you too much to stay away from you."

I felt myself blush as I looked away and pouted. He's been saying things like this lately. Completely random, but he makes sure I hear them. And he always smiles…

I remembered that I was angry and suddenly wanted to hit something.

So, I lightly slapped the carpet and continued to rant.

"W-well, that's great and all! But apparently to Cartman, I'm not _worth _your friendship. He told me that. That, 'Kenny is too cool to be seen with a _loser _like you Butters! Just get the f-…fudge away!' and after he pushed me into the fence, he walked away."

Kenny looked at me as if something was crazy. "Does he do this all the time? Whenever he's at school?"

I nodded. "Yea. I'm kind of used to it; it's just that this was a weirder reason to push me around. I'm kind of like his…" what's the word? "…punching bag."

Even as I was speaking, Kenny's face seemed to change. But when I was finished…I was actually almost scared. His eyes turned dark as he glared at nothing and his mouth formed a grim straight line.

But when I blinked it was gone, and I brushed it off my shoulder to try and forget that face. He gave me a small smile and childishly patted my head. "Well. I know what to do now."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna stick with you more than usual, okay? So that when he messes with you tomorrow, I can tell him what he needs to hear."

"What makes you think he'll mess with me tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Based on how much I'll be around you tomorrow, there's no way in hell he won't get mad enough to come at you."

It was like he was promising death and survival at the same time. I had no idea what to think, but as we both moved to the bed and talked together, I let all thoughts escape me so that I could focus on him, and him only.

….^u^….

The next morning I was genuinely surprised. While I was eating breakfast, my mom came in and said that a friend was waiting for me at the door. After she told me to hurry then quietly slipped out the kitchen, I ignored the rest of my food, grabbed my backpack and thrust open the door.

Whoever came to my door? The only other person I could ever think to knock at my door was Tweek, and Tweek was too scared to leave this early for school.

I felt butterflies in my heart even as the door opened. Who would come to see me?

He warmly smiled and said good-morning. "Hey Butters!"

Kyle?

"H-hey Kyle, good-morning." I gripped my backpack tighter on my shoulders and let my hand tighten on the door. "U-uh…what's up?"

"I came here to walk you to school. I hope that's okay?" he smiled anyway and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Butters. As much as I like it outside, Stan forced me out late last night and I'd rather get on the bus as fast I can. And you know. Be warm." He rolled his eyes at his words and tugged once more on my wrist as I closed the door.

He began to politely chat with me as we walked, and didn't let go of my wrist until we were well away from my house.

When he started talking about our Chemistry class together I finally got the guts to ask him why he was walking me to school.

He hesitated for a moment before chuckling. "Well…funny story actually. Yesterday as Stan and I were walking around, we ran into Kenny."

He stopped talking and I looked at him, waiting for him to say more.

He shrugged and laughed quietly. "And, well, he asked me too. He started talking with us, then the conversation led to school and he asked us for a favor. Stan has practice this morning though, so I promised Kenny that I would walk you to school."

I looked at the ground as we walked. "But why?" I whispered.

"I can tell he cares for you," he said. "I won't tell you exactly what he said, but I can tell that he thinks a lot about you, Butters."

He smiled at me and my head fell as I blushed.

Our walk continued and I finally shook my head and smiled.

"S-so…how was your night?"

….^/^….

Kenny kept his promise when he said he'd stick with me more than usual.

When Kyle and I arrived at the bus stop, me with a newfound appreciation for Kyle, Kenny stood by my side almost immediately. He still talked with Kyle but he stayed rooted to my side as I stood and smiled, wondering how far Kenny would go today.

Even on the bus, he whispered something in Tweek's ear that made my best friend giggle and leave his seat beside me, which Kenny happily took. My mouth opened in shock but he only smiled and otherwise ignored me as everyone on the bus went through their usual mornings.

Class was fine. Same as usual.

Until he started sending me notes.

That's when Cartman noticed. During class I could feel him staring at me every time I tried to ignore another note thrown at me from Kenny's desk.

Seriously, was he trying to kill me?

I sent him a glare and practically begged him with my eyes. Please. Stop.

He shrugged as if he couldn't control what he was doing and just threw another folded paper at me, holding back laughter as it hit me square in the forehead. I stuffed all the stupid notes in my bag before the bell rang.

The bus wasn't as bad. And class was fine, I guess, if not embarrassing.

But lunch…it was a whole other story.

The table Kenny sits consists of him, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman, since he came back from 'sick' break. It's only the second day he's been back, but already Cartman was slumming it up with Kyle and Stan as if he never left. Kenny seemed to be his new favorite toy.

My table consisted of me, Tweek, now Craig, and other random walk-ins that randomly wanted a change in scenery. But usually, it was just us three.

But today…ohmygoodness.

Kenny walked down the middle isle of the tables, stopped and looked straight at his lunch table. Kyle, Stan and Cartman paused to look up at him.

He smiled.

Waved.

Nodded at Kyle, to which Kyle smiled and nodded back.

Then walked right passed them and walked to my lunch table.

And sat.

Next to me.

In which I handled it by staring at him as if he grew two heads.

"Hey, guys!" he smiled. "What's up?"

Tweek twitched and smiled nervously. "U-uhm…Hey, Kenny."

Craig flipped him off and said hey.

Kenny smiled and slid closer to me, draping an arm over my shoulder. "So, how's my Butters doin' lately? Anything dramatically life changing I should know about?"

Tweek smiled and chuckled as Craig slid closer to him and lazily held his head in his hand. He glared at Kenny until Kenny chuckled.

At that moment a chair scraped beside me and Kyle sat down on the other side of me. "Hey Butters!" he said. "Seems like we keep running into each other." He smiled at me as Stan took the seat next to him.

I smiled at them then forced my attention back to Kenny and Craig. Kenny was in the middle of saying a muffled sentence to Craig, and when Kenny finished, the slightest sign of Craigs' eyes widening was shown, then masked by his usual 'whatever' attitude. He glanced once at me then…_smiled. _

"Alright dude," he said. "Cool."

I looked between them both, very confused. "What did you say to him?" I whispered to Kenny.

He leaned in close to me, his covered lips close to my ear. "You would have understood if you had to know." I looked at him skeptically and he conked his forehead against mine and looked at me apologetically. "Even angels have secrets," he whispered softly. And I found myself staring into his eyes.

I must have been staring for a while, because he blinked and said, "Butters? You okay?"

I started and moved my head back. "Uhm! Yes! Sorry, I'm f-fine."

I saw the lines of a smile as he moved his face away from mine and began conversation with the others.

Tweek stared at me and raised his eyebrows. I could feel my blush on my cheeks, and I laughed nervously.

He only smiled and shook his head, then took a deep drink from his coffee mug.

"Hey," Kenny whispered again, coming in close. "Keep a look out for your mystery person. I haven't heard you mention them in a while; let's keep searching, 'kay?" his eyes crinkled for me, and I nodded dumbly before he looked away.

My mystery person…

I looked around, even though truly, I had no urge to. All I could feel was Kenny's arm wrapped around my shoulder, leaning me into him.

Wait…something. I felt like I was being watched.

I hesitantly turned my head and see none other than Cartman sitting at a table behind us.

He was staring at me and the coldness in his eyes made me whip my head immediately straight.

I think Kenny's plan was working too well.

He looked furious.

….O^O….

I walked out of school with Tweek and Craig. Finally…finally Kenny had left to go to his locker. I took a deep breathe in as I stepped outside into the cool air. A nice breeze rolled by and I felt my hair lift around my face and smiled.

Yes. I like this.

Tweek tapped my shoulder and my eyes opened. I looked to the side and blinked in surprise.

It wasn't Tweek. Craig tapped my shoulder.

Ohmygoodness Craig is talking to me?

Oh. I should listen.

"We're going to go on ahead," he told me. "We're going to get him some coffee before he explodes."

We both turned to look at Tweek and watched as he was shaking furiously, gripping his empty coffee cup.

I stifled a laugh and nodded. "No problem," I smiled.

Craig nodded and just as his hand flew up and his middle finger was about to make an appearance, his other hand quickly covered his knuckled and held down his finger.

He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back. I looked at him questionably and he shook his head.

"Tweek…uh…he freaks out whenever I do that."

I might be seeing things, but is he _blushing_?

"Bye." He turned around and sped off to Tweek.

I am so proud of him.

I chuckled and started in the direction of my house, feeling pretty good about my current mood.

But of course, the world is ironic, and just as I felt calm, things blew up in my face.

Pain forced its way up my arm as I was pushed into the same fence that Cartman had confronted me at the other day.

I gripped my forearm and glared at Cartman beneath my bangs.

"What's up, _faggot_?" he laughed loudly and took a step forward. I shrunk back into the gate.

"Listen Butters, I saw you hanging all over Kenny today. Why don't you get a fucking clue and stay away from him?" he gripped my collar and lifted me up. "He doesn't _like_ you like that, so save yourself some embarrassment and stick with your fag friend Tweek." He dropped me and I fell to my knees.

He laughed loudly again and I saw him turn around to leave me on the floor.

His feet stopped though and there was a brief silence.

"Hey Kenny," he said. "What's up?"

My head lifted and I had to look around Cartman's body in order to see him.

_Wow._

Kenny stood before Cartman, his hands lazily held in his pockets and his hood completely off his face. His jacket was even a little unzipped and you could see the top of an orange shirt peeking out.

But the most beautiful thing was that Kenny was _smiling. _

"Hey Cartman," he greeted clearly. "How are you?"

"Perfect, just perfect," Cartman replied. "Just teaching a lesson to those who need to be taught."

He looked around Cartman to meet eyes with mine. "Hey Butters, are you okay?" he smiled.

I blushed and looked at the ground, nodding only a little.

"Good," he said.

"Because if this fucker hurt you even more, I may have a death on my hands."

My head shot up and I stared at him in shock. Cartman even took a step back as he laid his eyes on Kenny's still smiling face.

"What the fuck dude?" Cartman said. Kenny frowned.

"Actually no," he mumbled. "I'm sorry Butters. That's not true. I can't kill anyone. Forget I said that." he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I nodded slowly but still felt surprised.

"You see, I'm just really angry. I take my job very seriously, and this guy is making it very hard for me. I don't want to see you hurt Butters, especially if I have the ability to help you." He took a step forward and smiled widely at Cartman. "So I'm going to ask you kindly, Cartman, that you stop picking on Butters. Forever."

Cartman laughed. "You've got to be shitting me, dude. Why the fuck do you care about this faggot?" Cartman laughed some more. "God, it's like you care about him or something."

As Cartman laughed, I watched Kenny's face turn to a glare and a grim smile.

"I do," he whispered. He looked at me and nodded.

"I do."

I ignored my face feeling like flames to instead focus on the weird jump my heart made.

"Wait…what?" Cartman said.

"Please stop bothering Butters, Cartman. Or else I may have to do some things I would really rather not do. If you were just simply talking smack or hurting his pride, I would be able to just let you off with a warning." He paused. "But you're not. You're throwing him against fences and physically hurting him. I can't let you do that anymore."

Cartman held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. All I'm trying to do is help you, dude. If you want to take care of him yourself, I'll leave him all to you." Cartman stepped to the side. "And you know what? I'll help you. Just to show you what kind of an awesome friend I am." I saw him smile before he turned around and gripped my collar again, lifting my high. I grabbed his wrists and flinched and gasped from the fabric wrapping tight around my neck. "Come on Kenny, let's show him!"

I looked over Cartman's shoulder but I didn't see Kenny.

Instead, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist and lift me up out of Cartman's grasp.

I looked down to see two bright orange arms wrapped securely around me. I felt as Kenny's chin set itself softly against the top of my head. I gulped as Cartman looked at us both with the most confused look I had ever seen on his face.

"Leave him alone Cartman. Now." Kenny's chin slipped down to my shoulder.

"Butters is mine," he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"and I don't like to share."

As the whisper left his lips I blushed as he kissed my neck. I'm not sure what face Kenny had, but Cartman stepped back, his eyes looked afraid before saying, "F-fucking faggots!" and running off before either of us could reply.

Not that I _could_. Kenny's lips were still against my neck and I could feel him smirking. My voice box seemed to be replaced at that exact moment, because instead of words I released a shaky breathe.

He held me tighter against him and cuddled his face into my neck. He breathed deeply and sighed against me, seeming to relax for a moment before kissing my neck once more and letting go.

I was unbalanced for just a second as he walked around me. I looked up at Kenny as he continued to walk without me.

He stopped suddenly and turned around. Smiling, he said, "Well Butters, ready to go home? You still have to tell me what your day was like."

I slowly stood straight at only stared at him. He stared steadily back.

As if nothing happened. As if he hadn't just been threatening one of the biggest bullies at school.

As if he didn't just say that I was _his._

I clenched my fists and started walking. As I passed him I said, "Maybe you already know."

He chuckled and followed behind me. "But I would love to hear it from your point of view."

I grit my teeth and wanted to knock my knuckles together. My heart jumped suddenly as he came up behind me and ruffled my hair.

There it was. That one little thing.

And it was enough for me to begin my rant on how weird and exhausting this day was.

….^x^….

_Well. There it is.  
>I don't know exactly how to feel about this chapter. I took me multiple days to write, because honestly, I kind of had no clue what I wanted.<br>But anyway I know basically what I want in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be more happy with it ^^  
>Thank you for reading so far,<br>and please review!_

_~^/^_

_And p.s. yes…I really do hate Cartman. Not as much in the show, because I agree that if Cartman didn't exist, South Park wouldn't be as awesome. But in my stories…I'll make him off to be as horrible as I want XD_


	5. Confused Me

I was a little confused about Kenny after the confrontation with Cartman.

Of course I'm thankful; Cartman hasn't bothered me once since that day. Even when I have to stop by Kenny's table to ask a question or just make an excuse to see him, Cartman would only give a curt nod before going back to his food. Otherwise, he still acted like himself with every other person.

But…Kenny's face. His smile.

His words.

He had threatened to kill Cartman, and as much as I hated the boy, death is never the solution for anything. Even though he took it back, and even though I know Kenny knows that it was wrong, I still feel like I have to say something about it.

Before I left school I stopped by Kenny's locker. He was stuffing who-knows-what into his locker, seeming to be having some problems.

I smiled before asking, "Do you need any help?"

His eyes glanced to mine and I could see the form of a small smile. "Yea."

I moved next to him and put my hands against some of the items trying to fall out. "What are you trying to put in?"

He let loose a laugh as something fell to the floor. "Nothing. I opened it to get something out, and this happened."

I looked at him like he was crazy and shook my head. "We really need to fix this."

As another thing fell and bounced off his head, he eagerly agreed.

We spent the next half hour taking everything out of his locker then rearranging it back in. He had so much random stuff; a plastic spoon from the cafeteria, a ripped page from a math book, and even a broken pen that was given to him by a teacher.

When I made a move to throw it away, he lightly tapped my hand, grabbing my attention, then grabbed the pen and placed it in his pocket.

"Everything in here," he said, "is going to stay."

For a moment I looked at him questionably, and when I realized he wasn't going to say why, I asked him.

He stopped stuffing random papers and sat back on his heels. He sighed and flipped his hoodie off of his head, giving me a small smile. "This is the first time since I've been an angel that I've been to a real school. Or ever had any human friends. I was told that I used to have a life, but I don't remember much of it…" he trailed off and flipped the spoon between his fingers. "But now that I'm back, and now that I know I can remember everything even after I leave, I want to savor every moment. I want to keep everything that's given to me." He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to forget again."

Before I could control my dumb mouth, I asked him, "What _do _you remember?"

His smile faded fast and he went back to stuffing papers in his locker. "Nothing that's needed for you to know. Don't worry," he said. "It's not important."

_It doesn't matter_, I thought. _I still care._

But I shook it off and continued to help him.

….^x^….

Kenny walked home with me again. As I went through the front door, he flew through my window that I now always kept unlocked. He was already sitting on my bed by the time I opened the door to my room. He opened his eyes wide and smiled.

"Welcome home, Buttercup!"

I hid my blush by turning around and set my bag next to my dresser. "We walked home together. Do you still have to welcome me home?"

He seemed to ignore my question. "Hey, you know what I noticed? You don't stutter around me anymore."

I froze in my stance to open a drawer. "…What?"

"You don't stutter with me," he repeated. Then paused. "Butters? What's wrong?"

"_Thank you, Butters. Really. I feel happy for the next person you feel comfortable with."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when you're comfortable, and your stutter isn't stopping you, you're probably the best and most awesomeness person to love." _

_-the best and most awesomeness person to love._

_-to love._

Love.

"Butters?"

I jolted and hit my elbow on the corner of the drawer. "Ouch!" I started rubbing it and turned away.

I don't stutter around him. That means I'm comfortable. That means…I don't know what that means. What does that mean? What _could _it mean? What about Kenny? What does it mean for him? Does he have the ability now to…to…

"Butters." Kenny was behind me and grazed his fingers against my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I squeaked and spun around. "I'm fine! Totally fine, why wouldn't I be, I'm completely great and totally f-fine, yea."

Oh great, now I'm talking like Tweek!

He smiled and reached for my elbow. "Let me see." He grabbed it and started looking at it, feeling the bone and looking genuinely interested in my elbow that I had only bumped against my dresser.

"W-what are you doing?"

He glanced at me. "I'm making sure you aren't hurt."

"Why?"

He raised a brow at me. "Well, it's my job to help you. Why can't I?"

Something irked me about that sentence.

"What if I got hit by a bus?"

He stopped his inspection and looked at me. "What?"

I grabbed my elbow away from him and looked back at him. "What if I got hit by a bus? What if I fell out of my window? Or, what it someone stabbed my in the eye with a pencil?" I shivered at the last thought and waited.

"I would save you before anything like that happened. I wouldn't _let _it happen."

"Why?" I challenged.

He hesitated, looking as if he was going to answer, then he stopped and only said, "Because I'm your guardian angel."

"Right. And as my guardian angel, it's just your _job._" As my knuckles gnashed against each other and looked down at the ground and felt my face flush. "It's only your _job_ to help me, your _job _to take care of me."

"Butters, what are you trying to say?"

What am I trying to say? I don't know. I'd like to know that, too. All I do know is that I'm suddenly irritated about something and I'm not sure what to do with it.

My foot stomped and I huffed. "I don't know!" I practically yelled. I couldn't look at him, but I continued my tirade on something that I actually knew, somewhat, about. "What was with that day with Cartman? You looked different, and you even threatened to kill him. What was with that?"

I finally looked up at him and was surprised. He looked sad.

"It's just an old habit of mine, Butters. I'm sorry."

"You had a habit of threatening people!" I yelled, shocked.

"What kind of angel are you, Kenny?"

"I don't know." He said, suddenly looking also irritated. "I don't know what kind of angel I am. I don't even know why they made me one! Some crap about second chances and making the right choices to forgive my past, some _shit _like that." he turned away from me.

"I don't know what kind of boy I was, but I know I wasn't a _goody-two-shoes _like you Butters. I'm _sorry _that I scared you by being something different." he had turned around and said the last sentence in my face.

"You could have told me something!" I yelled back. "You could have told me anything, and I would have listened!"

"I can't do that!" he yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I-" he stopped suddenly and froze. I stared at him until he took a step back.

"I…it doesn't concern you," he said calmly. "I'm your guardian angel, and it's my job to help and listen to _you._ You don't need to know anything about me."

I stared at his wings then looked into his eyes.

"Maybe even angels need help," I whispered.

We stared at each other. I knew he heard me. I felt sad, and so did the eyes that were staring back into mine.

I need to hear him say it. I need to hear the truth. I don't even know what I'm asking, but I need it.

I felt my mind turn to a puddle of hopelessness. It's just like my missing person.

I need it. But what is it? Who is it?

I feel so lost again.

"I need you to leave," I whispered.

He steadily looked at me and nodded, not letting emotion show in his features. He flipped his hood back onto his head and turned toward the window.

When he flew out I walked to my window to see him land in the street in front of my house. We stared at each other and I couldn't ignore an aching I felt in my chest.

I heard a noise, and realized it was a car. It wasn't going that fast, but as it reached up the hill it seemed to be speeding.

"Kenny," I yelled. He didn't hear me. The car came closer. I looked between him and the car, as it came closer while Kenny stared steadily at me, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Panic filled in my chest as the car came up, and I looked at him once more.

His eyes widened as he looked to his side.

"KENNY!"

The car screeched as it tried to suddenly stop, but instead seemed to slide faster on the smoking tires. The bumper hit Kenny and the boy flipped into the air, coming down on his back against the hood of the car and bouncing once more until landing face first on the asphalt.

I watched. And I heard.

I watched Kenny's neck become twisted from impact and heard the resounding crack all the way from my upstairs window.

I cried. I know I did.

But even my tears were forgotten as my mind went blank and my body turned slack.

….T.T….

…_please review!_

_I've re-written the last part so many times. I'm still not completely sure about it…hopefully you understand that Butters fainted…*x*_

_Anywho…hope you're enjoying that story so far. This is not the last chapter. I would never do that to you guys XD _

_Thank you for reading, and please review! :3_

_~^/^_


	6. But Nevertheless

_The POV will be changed to third person for this chapter because I can't imagine Butters forming any coherent thoughts after witnessing such a sight. _

_Let it begin..._

….T.T….

Everything is dark in his mind; he can't seem to get a grasp that he's in his room.

Sitting on his bed.

Alone.

Arms wrapped tight around his knees, his forehead hidden between his chest and legs. His back is against his wall and he hasn't slept ever since he woke from his black-out.

His parents found him just as he woke up. At that moment, looking at their worried faces as they both helped him up and away from the open window, he briefly forgot why he had fallen. He briefly forgot why his head hurt, why his heart suddenly ached and why in the world he felt so empty.

He promised he was fine. He only whispered his thanks before his parents left his room. His mother brought back a glass of water and kissed his forehead, asking him once more if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he told her. "I'm tired. Sorry mom."

She smiled and left.

While his parents silently worried in their own bedroom, Butters felt the need to not think. To leave his mind blank. Every time he tried to form a thought his eyes would water, but he wouldn't let tears fall.

He remembered it without realizing he remembered. It just came to him, his body too numb to be more distraught as the image was brought to his mind.

He slowly stood and made his way to the window, looking out into the street.

Gone. Kenny's body is gone.

He let himself drop to his knees and he stared outside.

There was no blood on the asphalt. No tire marks. Just the image and the scene unfolding before his eyes. He couldn't look away.

Then he had a crazy though.

Did Kenny even exist?

Silly Butters, he thought. There is no such thing as wings on a human's back. No angels or hood covered smiles. No junk-packed lockers that can't even close right. It's all in the imagination, just wishful thinking. Just a dream of a boy who listened, a realistic vision of eyes that cared and a smile that encouraged.

Just a need of someone who understood.

Someone like that can't be real. Silly Butters.

Silly…silly Butters.

He started crying. As his tears fell he didn't bother wiping them. He didn't bother closing his eyes. He let his vision blur to a point that he couldn't see his own hands. He rested his forehead against the wall and stared at the paint.

_Silly Butters. _

Of course he's real. You wouldn't be feeling this way if he wasn't. No mere dream can make you sob; no wishful thinking can leave you this heartbroken.

He's real. And he's dead.

Butters began to gasp and sob and wring his fingers and gnash his knuckles. He continued to knock his head against the wall, and he finally closed his eyes, giving up on seeing through his tears.

Love. That's how it started, isn't it? He thought of love and freaked out. He scared the person most close to him. But what's wrong with love? It's what he wanted all this time. Searching for someone who can ease him of his lost mind, someone whom he can talk clearly to and not stutter over every other word.

Someone to fall asleep to. Someone who's willing to fly through your window. Someone who will stick up for you when you're treated badly, and someone…

…someone with an orange hoodie and a hidden smile.

Butters silently cursed his stupid brain and held the urge to punch his wall. The reason why he never searched when he was with Kenny. The reason why he felt so calm around the orange clad boy.

Only now, in his weakest and most desperate time, did he realize who his missing person was.

And only now was the time when he could never reach him.

Butters knocked his head against the wall one more time before letting his body turn slack against the wall. He was giving up. There's nothing else he can do.

Then a thought came. A sudden thought that reached Butters' mind just as he was about to empty it.

"_I will help you find the one you're searching for. I'll be your guardian angel._

_-I will be yours, Buttercup."_

Butters' eyes snapped open and his head lifted.

Of course. That was Kenny's goal, right? He's his guardian angel. He can't leave Butters until he helps him find the one he's looking for.

Which in this case…

He has to still be here. Because he still has a promise to keep, and Butters has yet to find the one he's searching for.

Because he's lost right now. Not dead…just lost.

Butter reached the point of sudden inspiration to stand and walk circles around his room.

He's a guardian angel, which meant he had died. This meant in a weird way, he was still dead. Which means that he can't die if he's already dead.

Butters did one quick spin and let a smile overcome his face.

Which means, he's still out there!

Butters grabbed his shoes and threw them on his feet, not letting the bit of hope leave his heart.

Kenny made a promise. And Butters wasn't going to let him break that promise if it's the last thing he did.

His parents were still home. But he can do it. If Kenny can leave out his window, why can't he?

He opened his window as wide as it could go and set a foot on the ledge.

"Kenny!" he yelled out. "You're not getting away that easily!" he puffed up his cheeks and grabbed onto the sill. He heard maniacal laughter go off in the back of his head, and suddenly felt like a weird super villain or something.

He smiled and jumped.

Of course…in his adrenaline rush, he forgot one very obvious, very important, but apparently very forgettable thing.

Kenny has wings.

Butters…doesn't.

And mid-jump, he realized this, as he saw how far below the ground was. He twisted his mid-section to try and grasp the window pane to save him from his spontaneous idea of flying out his window.

His fingers slipped.

And he fell.

….^o^….

_CLIFF! CLIFF!...what's it called?  
>Cliffhanger?<br>I don't remember, but whatever it's called I JUST DID IT!  
>Cue evil laughter.<br>Alright. I'll get the next chapter up soon. XD _

_Review! :] …please…X3_

_~^/^_

_p.s…..why in the world was this chapter so fun to write?...oh well. 8D_


	7. Saved Me

_He twisted his mid-section to try and grasp the window pane to save him from his spontaneous idea of flying out his window._

_His fingers slipped._

_And he fell._

…

I wish I could say that what people said was right. That as I fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes. That it was a boring life, and that I wish I did more with it. That now as I was about to fall to my death, I wished I did something different.

But then I remembered that it was only two stories so I could probably get away with broken bones and maybe a concussion.

But then my mind went on to horrific images of things cracking that shouldn't be, and bones moved to places that can't be fixed.

As I fell, I focused on my death rather than my life. I stared at my open window with my hand still outstretched, and wished that I wasn't so stupid.

"Butters…"

My eyes widened as I gasped and I tried to turn my head to find the voice.

"You're such an idiot," He chuckled, and I felt hands wrap solidly around my waist.

I felt the ground beneath my feet and closed my eyes.

I'm safe. I'm not hurt.

I turned quickly in Kenny's arms and began to cry into his chest. He rubbed circles against my back and whispered in my ear, apologizing and reassuring that he's here.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back immediately," he whispered.

"W-what do you mean?" I looked up at him and saw his face through a haze of tears.

He smiled. I now noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket, and his entire face was open for me to see. He ran fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm an angel," he said. "A simple car can't kill me."

A sudden giddiness filled my heart and I hugged him tight. "Thank God," I said.

"Actually yea," he chuckled. "But thank Jesus, too. He helped me out a lot."

"With what?" I asked, keeping my face in his chest and my arms around him tight.

"Well…when the car hit me, they retrieved my body and healed me. When Jesus was taking me back down, I asked him a favor."

He face was in my hair but I could still hear his muffled words. He kept running his hands over my arms, my back and neck. As if he couldn't believe I was in his arms.

"They're going to let me stay," he whispered.

My heart stopped and I took my face from his chest to look up at him. "W…what?"

His smile was wide and his eyes looked happy. I touched his cheek and my lips quirked up. "Stay?"

"Yes Butters," he said. "Stay."

And then I jumped him, and I was crying, and he laughed at me and petted my hair. I kissed his cheek over and over, and my heart felt it was about to burst.

"I love you," I said, over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

His arms tightened around my waist and whispered the same into my ear, just once, but enough to make my tears keep flowing and for me to wish that he never lets me go.

….^/^….

We sat on my bed and he played with my hair as I petted his wings. My cheeks were dry, and I felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Butters," he said. I glanced at him and smiled. He continued talking. "Now that I can stay for as long as I want, I can help you as much as I want." I was about to interject, but he silenced me by continuing to talk. "I still want to help you find your person. Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

We locked eyes and I blushed, hiding behind his wing. "Yea," I mumbled.

"What?" he said. He moved his wing away from me and smiled. "Did you find him? Or her? Whoever it is?"

He looked genuinely excited and I couldn't help but smile. "It's uh…" I chuckled.

"It's you."

He reeled back and began to laugh loudly, holding his stomach. I pouted and waited until he was sane again, or at least enough so I could give him an irritated look.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, wiping at his eyes. "It's just…we've spent so long together looking for a person that ended up being me. That's just…so ironic…" he whispered the last part and I smiled.

"Goes to show that some things are right underneath your nose," I mumbled. He smiled, and then I squeaked as he tackled me onto my back.

He hovered above me and smiled. "I'll get to go to school with you."

"Mhmm."

"I'll get to see you every day."

"Yea," I smiled. He kissed my neck, then my cheek.

"I'll get to be with you…"

We looked at each other and he seemed to wait for me to say something.

"I jumped out of a window to find you." I leaned forward. "I'm…I'm not letting you go."

Just as my mind was about to worry if that was the right thing to say, Kenny leaned in closed and placed his lips against mine.

My brain seemed to shatter into a million happy pieces and I let him kiss me softly, slightly adding pressure when he didn't immediately take his lips off of mine.

He smiled against me, lifted his head too look at me, and then dove right back in.

As I giggled, and as he continued to kiss me, I realized I was happy. Happy that I found my missing someone, happy that he would stay with me from now on. Forever happy that I had such a bad time before, and that I was silly enough to believe in angels.

Happy that I had seen the shimmer of his wings; ecstatic that he's still holding me.

And kissing me, too.

Which I gotta say.

Being kissed by an angel is _very _nice.

….OxO….

_Guh…_

_The End !_

_Thank you everyone who has kept with this story! I really appreciate every single comment ^^ They really made me happy, and some actually made me laugh outright because of how awesome they were XD_

_You guys are amazing, and I really hope this last chapter was worth it ;_A_; I'm sorry that there ended up not being any M material, I think I'm just not ready for that yet._

_But hey…I am planning on writing extra chapters, so you know…;]_

_Anyway, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed reading Kissed By An Angel ^^_

_And yes…I love putting the title into the story. I'm silly that way. _

_~^/^_

P.s. if there are any requests for stories, please message me ^^ look on my profile for more details on this.


End file.
